Steps
by Katie.A.Grace
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Fluff/Smut! Meredith and Derek's wedding, and wedding night festivities! Please R/R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, or anything pertaining to it.

A/N: This idea came to me after the idea of Derek proposing to Meredith came about in the last few episodes. The title "Steps" refers to the steps that they are taking forward in their relationship! : ] Just a smutty one-shot about their wedding and wedding night activities! Please review!

* * *

"Bridesmaids, here we go…" Called the shrill voice of a wedding planner as a flurry of activity swelled around Meredith Grey. She watched as her closest friends lined up to enter the chapel. As they strode one by one between the pews and down the isle, Meredith felt a shiver of panic pour across her body. Even as a young girl, she had never imagined herself being this woman in a white dress, getting married. Whose idea was it to have all of the bridesmaids go down the isle before the bride, anyway? How did so many brides get their legs to function, to carry them across to their prince without their best friend pushing them all the way there? Sure, most women had their father to walk with them, but Meredith's life had never worked like that. She felt her face start to blaze as she began to sweat. She stepped backwards, looking around desperately for Cristina, who she saw, to her dismay, was already half way down the isle.

"I…" Meredith staggered, looking for somewhere to put her bouquet down. She nearly screamed when she felt two large hands bracing her shoulders. She spun around to see Mark Sloan standing behind her with a small grin on his face. Meredith looked at him with questions in her eyes. He just laughed.

"He knows you well." He mused, securing the bouquet in her hands and turning her head forward. "He thought that you might start to panic. He said to remind you that as soon as this is over, it's just you and him. You can do this, Grey."

Meredith sighed, half relieved and half angry at Derek's lack of faith in her, even if he had been right. She took a deep breath and looked back at Mark. He nodded at her and nudged her gently. As she stepped forward, she heard the bridal march play, and the chapel doors opened.

She looked to the finish line and made eye contact with Derek. His eyes were soft as he saw her dress for the first time. A princess style gown wouldn't have fit her personality. Instead she looked stunning in her satin A-line gown with a ruched V-neck and beaded embroidery at an empire waist. She had been unsure about wedding dress shopping, but knew that this was the one she wanted as soon as she had laid eyes on it. Her hair fell in lose curls around her shoulders, and as much as she hated to admit it, in this dress with her hair styled, she felt beautiful.

Her friends and family fell into soft focus as she made her way towards Derek. He smiled at her as she neared, and he stepped out and extended his hand when she was a few steps away. Meredith let out a sigh of relief when she felt Derek's hand on hers, drawing her close to him as they stood in front of the minister. She studied Derek as the ceremony progressed. He looked handsome in his tux and dark red die, with his hair styled perfectly as usual. His face was smooth after a morning shave and the scent of his cologne washed over her like a warm wave. She was startled when he tugged on her hand. She looked up to see both he and the minister staring at her expectantly.

"….I do." She guessed, shocked that she had tuned out her own wedding. When the minister turned to Derek and began reciting the vows, she knew that her response had been correct. She looked into Derek's eyes as he pledged his love, and smiled as she heard the minister speak again.

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife." He looked at Derek with a smile. "You may kiss your bride."

Meredith leaned into her new husband as he kissed her deeply, his hand holding tight around her lower back. Their exit was a blur and before she knew it, he was sliding into the backseat of their awaiting limo after her. As the door shut, she looked at him in silence. He smiled and pulled her close, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She angled her head up and leaned in again to kiss his lips.

"I love you." He whispered. She kissed him again.

"I love you too." She said. He laced his fingers through her hair as he kissed her more passionately, tracing his tongue across her bottom lip to request entry. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to massage hers. He slid his hand down to cup her bottom as he held her. Meredith laughed softly as she came up for air.

"How bad would it be if we skipped our own reception?" She asked.

"I think it's generally frowned upon." He said, planting one more light kiss on her lips. "It's only a few hours. Then we get to go back to our room for the night, and leave for Paris in the morning. We can do this." When they reached the Archfield, he stepped out of the limo first, then reached in to help his bride out. They walked hand in hand to the ballroom where they were introduced as Derek and Meredith Shepherd.

To Meredith's surprise, the reception flew by. She caught up with friends and family, danced in the arms of the love of her life, and had a bite of wedding cake off his fingers. Since they had decided to stay the night at the Archfield, they didn't have a grand send off as they climbed into a car, but rather a quiet goodnight before leaving the ballroom hand in hand.

When they arrived in their room, their luggage was already against the wall, and rose petals were sprinkled across the bedspread, which Meredith noted must have been the work of Izzie. Meredith melted in Derek's arms as they were truly alone for the first time all day. She turned to face him and tugged on his tie, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. He leaned into her for more, but she laughed and backed away.

"I'm going to go freshen up." She told him, walking into the bathroom still in her wedding gown. He reached after her in protest, but she slapped his hand away and shut the door behind her. With a sigh, he slipped off his shoes and walked over to the window, enjoying the view of the city below them. He turned when he heard the bathroom door open, and his jaw dropped as he took in the sight.

Meredith stood in sheer low-rise white panties that showed of the perfect amount of her round butt and a matching lacy push up bra. When Derek twirled his finger in the air, she spun slowly. He felt jolts in his lower belly as he studied her exquisite body. She closed the gap between them and placed her hand on the knot of his tie, pulling it off.

"You're overdressed." She informed him, pulling his jacket off and draping it over the back of the nearest chair with his tie. He kissed her and pressed her up against the wall. His fingers framed her face as they kissed, then began tracing their way down her neck and shoulders. They lingered on her lace-clad breasts before making their way slowly down her bare belly. He let his hands slip around her and meet as they cupped her ass, squeezing her cheeks as he let out a low growl. She grinned as she felt him getting hard against her belly and pushed him back slightly so that she could lace her fingers around his belt and unfasten it, letting it slide off and drop to the floor. She slid to her knees as she silently unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles. His boxers were already forming a tent when she slid her hands up them to the waistband, easing them down over his hips and letting them pool around his ankles with his pants.

Meredith ran her hands over his hard length, then massaged his balls as she slipped him into her warm mouth. He groaned loudly and put his hand on the wall behind her to steady himself. She traced her tongue along his shaft, sucking lightly as she drew soft groans from his throat. After a few more moments, Derek put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away. She looked at him in confusion as he guided her back into a standing position.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

"We're married." He told her softly, with another kiss. "I don't just want to have sex with you tonight. I want to make love to my wife." He wrapped his arms around her as he placed kisses over her forehead and cheeks. He lifted his hands to the clasp of her bra, which he separated. While kissing and nibbling her collarbone, he slipped her bra off of her arms and discarded it on the floor. He turned and pressed her backwards until she fell onto the bed, and he laid down next to her, brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes. He ran his hands lightly down her chest and cupped her right breast in his hand, weighing it carefully and tracing her nipple with his thumb. She moaned softly and kissed him.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, moving his hand to her other breast and giving it the same treatment. She moaned again and squirmed, quickly becoming aroused. Derek rolled on top of her, and she welcomed his weight. He kissed her passionately, letting his tongue roam around the warm expanse of her mouth. He let his kisses drop to her neck and chest before taking her nipple into her mouth. She groaned and laced her fingers through his hair. After giving its twin the same treatment, he came back to her face level for another kiss while snaking his hand down her belly to the waistline of her panties. She murmured softly as he slipped his hand below the thin lace and caressed her soft curls. He slid two skilled fingers into her folds and felt how wet she was. She moaned as he slid them up and stroked her clit rhythmically.

"Derek," She whispered. He looked up at her with a soft kiss to her cheek. "Make love to me."

He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs, tossing them onto the floor. Once they were gone, he crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply again. She pulled his body close and let out a soft sigh. He looked at her.

"Are you OK?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm good." She answered, kissing him softly. "I'm happy." She loved the way it felt when they were naked together; the way that his warm skin tickled hers with every movement and the safety that she felt with him hovering over her. She moaned loudly when Derek started to move his hips in small motions, coating himself in her juices and teasing her tender parts. She hooked her legs around his waist and undulated her hips, silently begging him to fill her.

He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her as he filled her up with one long thrust of his hips. She groaned into his mouth as he gave her soft kisses, enjoying the feeling of her tightness surrounding him, and letting her adjust. When he pulled out and pushed in again, she moved her hips against him, helping him to set the pace. She whimpered as she felt him moving inside her.

Meredith moved her arms over her head and cried out when she felt Derek's mouth nipping at her breast. She pushed on his chest, forcing him to roll onto his back without ever separating. He groaned as he watched her settle into riding him, her breasts bouncing and her head thrown back. The sensation building within him threatened to take over, and he moved his thumb to her clit, massaging it as she rode him. She whimpered loudly at the overwhelming pleasure that she felt, and began to move more frantically, feeling her climax approaching. He felt tightening around him and pressed his thumb against her harder. Within moments, she began contracting around him and let out a cry as she came. The feeling was too much for him and he grabbed onto her lower back as he spurt into her depths. She collapsed onto his chest as they came down from their high together. With a quiet laugh, she rolled onto her side and he turned to face her. They shared a soft kiss as he ran his fingers through her hair, breathing deeply to catch his breath.

"Mrs. Shepherd. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" She asked him softly, with a grin on her face. He kissed her again to show his approval.

"Very nice." He told her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, snuggling into his arms to fall asleep. He watched her close her eyes and he smiled, embracing her tightly. He knew that their marriage would have ups and downs like any other, but with this beautiful woman in his arms, he had no doubt that their love was here to stay.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate reviews!


End file.
